Forgotten
by Anime-mistress585
Summary: In the perfect world, nothing exactly to standards are disposed off, forgotten. But what if the 'Forgotten' fought back? With , of course, the help of a girl with strange powers, a hybrid, genetically defective monk, a strange girl with abnormal strength
1. History 101!

3056 - 3100 A war raged between youkai and humans, each wanting control over Earth. Near the end of the year (3100) the youkai dominated and became the rulers of Earth. One main demon (Naraku) was the 'brains' behind the revolt. All records of previous life on Earth were lost in a catastrophic fire that occurred during the war.  
  
3100 - 3500 For 400 years the youkai controlled Earth's population. Soon select groups of humans started rebel groups, angered by the youkai oppression. Another war took place it lasted 50 years.  
  
3500 - 3550 Humanity was completely wiped out except for a small group of 15 survivors 10 of which who had assisted the youkai in defeating the human race. The five who had supported the humans fled never to be seen again. The 10 remaining took it upon themselves to create a race of perfect people to serve the youkai. Then one day unknown in history, a girl was created who had gotten a distorted type of DNA. This allowed her to destroy the youkai. She was thrown out of the city walls, into the wilds and it was made sure no one knew of her. The youkai became lax of their control over humans and more 'mistakes' were made. Fearing Naraku's wrath they abandoned them as well. They became.the Forgotten.  
  
I hope that clears some stuff up.I had it laid out better before but I got screwed up when I tried to upload it so I hope its ok.If it makes any one MORE confused. leave a review or email me!  
  
Ja ne! BUH BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
P.S. Next chappie is coming! I promise! 


	2. Chapter one! so creative ne?

Disclaimer: Heylo people...this is my Inuyasha fic...so...um...don't hurt me if it sucks...and oh yeah...the point of this, I do not own Inuyasha! MWAHAHAHA I own his soul *nods quickly* but not him *sighs then runs as lawyers begin chasing her* MOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ok... on to the FIC!  
  
The person specified does not exist. Please insert identification card again  
  
Kagome stared at the screen, her whole world shattering around her with those three small words. She didn't exist. Frantically she sat down and began typing, her fingers flying across the keyboard. It couldn't be, she HAD to exist, she was sitting there wasn't she? Accessing the main data page, Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously as she typed in  
  
Higurashi Kagome  
  
Sweat rolled down her cheeks mixing in with the barely visible tears as her eyes blurred at the words on the screen  
  
No data found  
  
Kagome's vision darkened as she recalled a past memory, one from her 10th birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASH BACK!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Kagome? Kagome honey! Wake up! It's time for your ceremony! Upsie Daisy sleepy head! Rise and shine to a beautiful morning!" Kagome's chocolate brown eyes opened blearily and she raised a hand to rub at them.  
  
"Mom?" she yawned "but it's so early" Her mother smiled gently and shook her shoulder  
  
"I know sweetie but today's your ceremony! You're growing up now and that means you have to get up earlier now. Anyway breakfast is ready." Kagome stretched and yawned before crawling out from under her warm comforter.  
  
"'K mom.I'm coming" Her mother smiled again  
  
"Thank you princess, but come on first you have to get dressed" Kagome shrugged on the uniform white breeches and light blue turtleneck. Walking over to the door she flung it open and ran down the stairs. Pausing at the sound of strange voices, Kagome silently put her ear to the door straining to hear the muffled sounds.  
  
"You must know what happens if your daughter has a defect Mrs.Higurashi" Kagome's mother replied tears thick in her voice  
  
"Of-of course, but I know Kagome is perfect.I know she is!"  
  
"Even so.She will be erased from the system.all memories of her existence wiped. She, in short, will not exist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End FLASHBACK! ^ ^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last words echoed ominously in Kagome's head. Not exist.no data found.try again. Her eyes widened and she bolted out of the LCC, her book bag clanking against her knees. Running to her room, she typed in her pass code, and waited impatiently as she underwent a retina scan. As the door slid open, Kagome realized they had not caught her yet.she could escape the punishment of being an imperfect being. One not fit to live in cyber Tokyo.  
  
Grabbing a bag the raven-haired teen hurriedly grabbed the necessities, Shirts, jackets, breeches, tunics. Running over to her window she dropped the bag on the lawn before tearing off to the kitchens. Bracing herself she put her hand on the food dispenser, waiting for the telltale siren to sound. Instead with a quiet beep the machine dropped a small bun into her outstretched hand.  
  
Cursing under her breath the girl pulled back her fist and sent it right at the dispenser. A millisecond before it reached she unfurled her hand and smacked the machine forcefully. As the food dropped out she missed the flash of pink light that had surrounded her palm. Scooping up all she could, Kagome shoved it into another pouch she had with her. Hanging the sack off her belt, she darted back to her room, and turned just as the door shut with a snap nearly cutting off her nose  
  
Eyes wide she grabbed her math textbook, the giant one that could probably hold of armies and ran to the windows on the other side of the apartment like room. Just managing to shove the book in the closing window, Kagome grabbed three more bags and tucked them into her belt before vaulting herself over the ledge, tumbling gently to the grass below.  
  
Darting up she shook her black hair back and snatched the clothing bag up. Running for all she was worth, Kagome looked behind her and grimaced at the flattened grass, the immaculate blades crushed under foot. Well.she had hated mowing the lawn anyway. As she turned back to see where she was going, her face connected quite painfully with a cement wall. Wincing Kagome looked up at the 10-meter high wall. The wall was straight, no cracks or imperfections in it. Perfect. Just like everything else around here.well except for me now.Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
Chewing on her bottom lip again, the girl looked for an alternate route. Just as she turned a rope landed on her shoulder, leading over the wall. Eyeing the rope nervously she looked around again. There WAS the gate over at the west corner she could climb over.but it was at least a 5-minute run. The sound of the robotic whistles made up her mind for her. Grabbing the rope solidly in both hands, she managed to shimmy up the barrier between her and freedom. As she landed with a light thump on the other side, a hand reached out and black hair, that was obviously NOT hers, fell over her shoulder. Kagome gulped as she felt the warm breath of another person next to her ear.  
"And what do we have here? Hmmm?" The deep, calculating voice, filled with spite and malice caused shivers to run up and down Kagome's spine. A hand reached out and pulled her hair away from her ear. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
~ There.first chapter down.I know its short but I wanted to end it there.only 862 words.pitiful even for me.anyhoo.yeah that's it! REVIEW! I really wanna know if it deserves to be burned into a pitiful mound of ash.or stuck somewhere under my bed.decisions decisions. sooooo REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If ya do.you'll find out if its Naraku! ~ ^.*blinks* oh well.the secrets out.why do I always do that? *hangs head* any ways! REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter two REPOSTED

A/N WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I'm such a bad author...ess!!! *sniffles* everyone is confused about my fic... *sighs* Oh well here it goes...  
  
Q. Why does it have to be perfect?  
  
A. *coughs* I'll try to explain that a little later on...a bit in this chapter but I think I'm going to have a lot more clarification (oo big word ^ ^) about it in the third chapter.  
  
Q. And if they checked to see if Kagome was perfect at age 10, why is she only now running away?  
  
A. Well I have an answer for this one! (Amazingly enough ^ ^;) They warned her mother about what would happen IF Kagome weren't perfect when she turned 10. 10 is the age where they officially go from brats to pre teen/teens. So after they turned they start watching them more closely. And my explanation why they hadn't figured Kagome had 'powers' was because they just started showing up. *Points to little food dispenser scene * The only reason why I put this in is 'cause I was trying to show even Kagome didn't know about her powers/defect. So it's logical that if Kagome didn't know she had them, they didn't know either. Of course I'm going to have a flashback in this chapter telling what clued the peoples off...*Takes deep breath * I just ranted oh my.  
  
Ghoul king: I know I probably have TONS of spelling mistakes...that's why I reposted this, I get an idea, type it down on com. And post it. I don't have anyone reading it over for mistakes and.well my com. Doesn't catch all of the things I probably did wrong...but I'm really glad that you told me and I'll try to improve my spelling (yeah right T T.) 'k? And yes! I'm weird but damn proud of it too!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHA..*coughs* yeah...ok I'm a really quiet person most of the time so I use writing to become idiotic and.umm well weird. That's all I can say, if you have anything to say...tell me! Bye  
  
And that all the questions I could find...*Reads reviews again * I got threatened YEAA!!!! *Does happy dance* oh.Power Rangers? *sniffles * NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE HORROR! 'The Giver' sorta...I got the idea partially from the book...*Realizes she should have said that earlier* Shoot.oh well I got the IDEA from there, but I'm gonna change it significantly soon. (Another big word!)  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
  
Kagome tensed her muscles ready to take advantage of any opportunity to run away from her 'captor'. Feeling his prey prepare to flee, the stranger smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't live long...and you know it"  
  
"So!" Kagome shot back "I'd be away from YOU" Another flash of white teeth appeared in the gloom.  
  
"You're fiery, dangerous and cute...I like that...Hmmm you'll be my girlfriend" Kagome paled and she squirmed in his grasp  
  
"Ewewewewewewewewewwwwwwwwwwwww LET GO OF MEEEEEEE!" When her abductor loosened his grip at her shrill screams, Kagome brought up a hand up and managed to slap him firmly across the face.  
  
"That...hurt"  
  
(A/N Any idea of who it is folks? Come on! It's a famous line!!!)  
  
Breathing heavily, Kagome quickly got up from where she had landed. Still panting the girl backed away, almost as if she was scared that the slightest movement would send the man attacking. Seeing the girls slightly freaked face. The man sighed and calmly strode over. Ignoring her disgruntled cry he scooped her over one shoulder, much to his pleasure giving quite a nice view of her turtleneck covered chest.  
  
'Although that shirt isn't exactly loose' Kagome almost as if hearing his thoughts glared at him.  
  
"If you're going to be the big bad wolf, might as well tell me your name!" Yet another smirk.  
  
"Big bad wolf eh? I'm big...And I'm bad...And I'm a wolf...You've got me down perfectly" Kagome paled.  
  
"You're a WOLF!? I was just kidding!" The man hauling her around scoffed.  
  
"Fully bred, not a joke. And YOU are going to be my girlfriend"  
  
"WHAT!?!!!" He frowned showing off his sharp canines.  
  
"You want to get married already...I suppose but I thought you might have wanted to wait, being a human an' all" Kagome twitched, the vein above her eye pulsing.  
  
"M-m-married! AS IF WOLF-BOY! I don't even know your name!"  
  
"Kouga, NOW you're going to marry me ok?"  
  
"SO NOT O.K! Anyway-" She looked around at the surrounding that were passing by rather too quickly for her tastes. "Where are we going"  
  
"To my- I mean our den" was Kouga's prompt reply. Indignant Kagome slapped Kouga again, surprised he put her down. "Now what?" Kagome smiled, and leaned forward.  
  
"Kouga...Honey.---"  
  
"Honey? Call me something else...Honey is so emotional"  
  
"...You know I love you---"  
  
"Of course you do!"  
  
"But I afraid it's not going to work out between us"  
  
"What's not going to work out? Everything's fine, we're going to get married...have a couple of kids---"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE IDIOT!" With that Kagome drew her fist back and punched him, before turning and stalking off muttering about insane wolves that deserved to be looked up in a nice white room with padded walls.  
  
~Later~  
  
Kagome looked worriedly down yet another abandoned alley. Maybe she shouldn't have left Kouga...at least HE knew his way around here. It wasn't always like this Kagome remembered with a sigh. Closing her eyes she could hear the droning voice of her history teacher.  
  
~*Flashback*~ "After a disaster threatened and destroyed most of the human population, scientists, through genetic coding, created a new race of people, ones made impervious to imperfections, In short. Us." Kagome timidly raised a hand.  
  
"Yes Ms.Higurashi?"  
  
"What happened? I mean, I've heard...tales...about the outside realm. It used to be a pleasant prosperous place, full of life and energy" The history teacher shook her head sadly.  
  
"That was before, Ms.Higurashi. Now its different, it was before Naraku.unfortunately, all records were destroyed in the brutal fire that followed it."  
  
"Followed what?"  
  
"Ms.Higurashi..." The teacher spoke her name in a warning tone.  
  
"Pleeeaseeee?" Kagome pleaded, turning on the never failing puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"MS.HIGURASHI!" The teacher usually monotone yelled furiously, towering over the said girl. "That is ALL".Ok so they did fail occasionally Kagome thought with a sigh as her teacher glowered at her.  
  
"Yes Ms. Taikisha!" Kagome bowed and shut up. As the teacher continued on with the lesson, Kagome's thoughts drifted off to a bustling place. One of joy and laughter, a place she had seen in her dreams, dreams that usually ended with the city burning, a shadow and a sharp glint of pink amidst the fiery destruction.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
As a hand closed over her arm, Kagome saw that she had been surrounded while she had daydreamed. A habit that she was repeatedly scolded for. The girl-no-thing that held her arm tightened it's already iron hold. The female's leering face jeered Kagome completely out of her reverie. Judging for the best time, Kagome yanked her arm away and dashed down the alley she had been staring into moments ago, the creatures' voice following her down the slimy street.  
  
"You can run.but you can never hide from Missssstressssss Centipede..." The sound of scuttling claws hitting sharply against the pavement made Kagome's brow crease in worry. The main leader was behind her, her caterpillar like legs clacking on the stone, but where were the others? She had been surrounded, her face to the alley (which they so stupidly left open) and she had been sure that there had been at least 5 others. All grotesquely disfigured.  
  
A squawk from above instantly caused Kagome look up out of reflex although, she reflected later, she wished she hadn't. As she caught sight of the crow her heartbeat spiked and adrenaline pumped through her veins, lighting her blood on fire. As she ran faster she became aware of the faint pink glow that she was emitting. Was THIS why she had been declared imperfect, different, an outcast. One not fit to live...even in her own home.....  
  
4 feathery lumps landed in front of her, startled Kagome halted, nearly running directly into a pile of moldy bloody feathers. A slight twinge on her senses warned Kagome 5 seconds before. Quickly the girl spun and jumped out of the way of the long lithe body streaming past her. Doing a sharp turn, Mistress Centipede crept forward before she snatched the air where Kagome had stood moments before. Gulping the target (Kagome) bolted forwards but not before feeling a sharp pain in her side. Gasping, Kagome watched in mute horror as Mistress Centipede frowned as she swallowed the small amount of blood and flesh that she had wretched out of Kagome's side.  
  
"What! It's not here! Where is it girl! Tell me where it is!" Kagome blinked sluggishly  
  
"Where what is?" Mistress Centipede slid closer.  
  
"The sssshikon no Tama...Tell me where it is!"  
  
"I..." Kagome felt the world slow down, and she became aware of the blood slowly leaking out of the wound in her side.  
  
"Yes!" Mistress Centipede reached forward and clutched Kagome's hand in one of her own  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"What!?" The insect-lady screeched in anger. "Know.."  
  
"NO! YOU MUST KNOW! YOU ARE THE HOLDER OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA! GIVE IT TO ME!" Kagome winced as she felt the creature draw closer.  
  
Futilely Kagome tried to ask for help, but the only plea of rescue she could manage was in her own head...  
  
Help! Anyone...Help!!!!  
  
As she succumbed to the darkness, Kagome listened in morbid fascination as she heard someone's blood hitting the ground in an odd skewed pattern. ..  
  
Drip Drip ... Drip ... ... ... ... Drip...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere...else ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of water dripping echoed around the empty cavern. A cavern hidden by rock protected by magic and home to a hybrid. A hybrid never to be released into the outside world. As the echo resounded through the hollow chamber again, there was a slight twitch of a fur-covered ear. A voice resonated throughout the cave.  
  
Help! Anyone help!  
  
The plea trailed off to be replaced by a more bitter memory, one that caused the hanging figures hand to clench into a fist. As the feeling of broken love and betrayal washed over him again, his sharp claws dug into his skin, a small pool of blood slowly dripping onto the floor. The ears twitched again and he focused his acute hearing on the sound of his 'tainted' blood hitting the floor.  
  
Drip Drip ... Drip ... ... ... ... Drip...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! A/N That's it..I do hope this clears something's up.If you have any questions REVIEW!! *bows* and please tell me if this one was longer! The last one was 1 page.this one's four but it had the authors note.please review! Ja ne!!! BUH BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
